The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The present invention is directed to an emergency windshield wiper system that is used to supplement existing vehicle windshield wiper systems that malfunction.
The inventor of the present invention conceived the invention when her windshield wiper system ceased to work properly during her mandatory evacuation from the Florida Keys during Hurricane Irma.
During the evacuation, the wipers of her vehicle stopped functioning properly and driving became nearly impossible, for the wipers were not able to wipe off the precipitation off her vehicle windshield.
The necessity caused her to conceive a temporary windshield wiper system that could be attached to a vehicle during severe weather conditions.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an emergency windshield wiper system that can be secured on a vehicle windshield when the vehicles' existing windshield wipers fail to work properly.